a couple plus one
by Harry-Lover145
Summary: When hermione and fred are in love geroge gets jealous
1. Forbidden Kiss

Chapter 1:  
  
The forbidden kiss  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and looked around her. She was in her 3rd yr dorm on a cold winter morning.  
  
She dressed quickly and went downstairs to the empty common room where George was in an armchair.  
  
"Hi," he said as though he had been waiting for a long time. "There's something I have to tell you." He continued, looking down. "Well Fred doesn't know but well umm. I have a crush on you."  
  
"Well," said Hermione. "I feel the same way about you too. I've had a crush on you since I've been going out with Fred."  
  
They embrace in a passionate kiss but separate when they hear a door open. Hermione sits down and pretends to read a magazine. Fred enters from the dorm with his hair messed up.  
  
"Hey babe" said Fred to Hermione.  
  
Hermione stands up and runs to Fred. They embrace for a 30 sec kiss while George watches and Hermione winks at him.  
  
"Lets go down to brekkie then," said Fred just noticing George is in the room.  
  
"Oh hi George"  
  
"Hi" Says George.  
  
"Umm well you go down to breakfast I need to get something from my dorm. Umm ill see you down there..." said Hermione giving Fred a peck on the cheek  
  
"Ok sure Hun" says Fred as he climbed through the portrait hole.  
  
As soon as they hear the portrait swing shut, they embrace in another kiss. They are soon interrupted but a small cough and break apart once again to face Harry and Ron Hand in hand. Hermione smoothed down George's hair. 


	2. 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Oh my God Hermione!!" Screamed Ron dropping Harry's hand in surpise. After all he was frad and georges brother.  
  
"Shush!" said Hermione in a loud whisper. "You'll wake everyone up! Promise you wont tell any one/? Especially not Fred!"  
  
Ron nodded silently before sliding in to a chair and Harry sitting on his lap. Ron stroked Harry's hair.  
  
"Ok! Don't utter one word about this to any one!" said Hermione climbing through the portrait hole after George.  
  
"Cya later she called to the now kissing Harry and Ron.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Said Hermione, once they were in the corridor.  
  
"I dunno," said George. "But I love you and there is no way I'm going to sit back and watch you and Fred carry on.  
  
"Well." said Hermione her brow furrowed in thought. " It might just work." 


	3. Threeesome alert!

Chapter 3:  
  
"What is it babe? I'll do anything to be with you," Said George  
  
"Well we could become a threesome." Continued Hermione " if you don't mind going out with your brother."  
  
"Well I don't really mind that but like we wont kiss or any thing weird." Said George leaning in for a kiss  
  
"Not in public yet. Not till we tell Fred at least" said Hermione pulling away.  
  
*  
  
After breakfast they went up to the common room because it was a Saturday. When they entered, they found Ron and Harry canoodling on the sofa. Ron looked up and saw them. He grabbed Harry's hand and led him up to the dorm.  
  
"Any way Fred, baby. I have some thing to tell you that might shock you. You better sit down." Said Hermione pushing Fred and George on to the sofa." Well me and well me um well um Fred and I well."  
  
" Let me say Hermione" said George standing up while Hermione sunk in to a nearby armchair. "Well you see Fred, Hermione and me think we should all form a threesome and you should join. What do you think?"  
  
"Well that's weird. But Yer why not? But we can't tell my parents. I mean after finding out that Ron was well you know with Harry. Oh that was an awkward moment. And then Percy and Draco but any way so we shouldn't tell mum or dad right?" said Fred looking at Hermione's stunned face and Georges looks of desire for Fred  
  
"Ok then its settled!" said Hermione standing up and pushing George back on to the couch next to his brother. "We are Hog warts newest threesomes." She said proudly.  
  
"Yes remember Draco Crabbe and Goyle oh another awkward moment!" Said Hermione kissing Fred on the cheek and George on the lips.  
  
"This is the start of some thing I can just feel it! Maybe we can get that kinky Mrs Norris in too!"  
  
"Nah joking guys! Seeing the look on your faces!!" Fade to dark ness 


End file.
